


Entertain me

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Cockblocking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sexting, Tsunderes, bored Yasui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	Entertain me

Iwamoto's phone buzzed.

  
  
_"I'm bored."_ Yasui. Iwamoto glanced at the device and picked it up, leaning back in his chair at his desk.

  
_"So?"_

  
_"Entertain me."_

  
_"Do I look like an arcade to you?"_

  
_"Yup."_

  
_"Lame"_

  
_"What?"_

  
_"Your jokes"_

  
_"Iwamoto!! ><"_

  
_"That's my name."_

  
_"I'm going to put the phone away and bother Taiga"_

  
_"Fine, whatever"_

  
_"I'm serious"_

  
_"I don't think he is going to be amused"_

  
_"Like I care"_

  
_"Ah you are still there?"_

  
_"Of course. Omg you are so mean T_T"_

  
_"sigh"_

  
_"pout"_

  
_"don't"_

  
_"why not?"_

  
_"you are cute when you pout"_

  
_":P"_

  
_"you little.."_

  
_"oi oi. but really, I miss you sometimes."_

  
_"We just met at shokura YESTERDAY"_

  
_"no not like that. I miss you having you beside me..."_

  
_"Yasui..."_

  
_"Hm?"_

  
_"I miss you too."_

  
_"going with the cheesy stuff again"_

  
_"shut up"_

  
_"if you kiss me, I'll"_

  
_"would do it but you are a bit far away atm"_

  
_"pout"_

  
_"just imagine it"_

  
_"what"_

  
_"me kissing you.."_

  
_"hmmm and then?"_

  
_"you will feel better"_

  
_"no i mean what are you going to do then?.. to me?"_

  
Iwamoto blushed, turning around 360° in his chair.

  
_"what would you want me to do.. ?"_

  
_"Hmm.. things"_

  
_"things like what"_

  
Iwamoto felt his hands starting to shake a bit.

  
_"grins"_

  
_"tease"_

  
_"oi oi"_

  
_"I know what I would want to do"_

  
_"tell me"_

  
_"pin you down on the couch.. make you gasp"_

  
_"ah, that sounds nice. I want that"_

  
_"kiss your neck, bite it"_

  
_"hngh yes"_

  
_"make you all hot and needy"_

  
_"Iwamoto.. I fucking miss you right now"_

  
_"me too"_

  
_"fuck"_

  
Iwamoto took a deep breath and closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair.  
He bit his lower lip and one hand lay between his legs, large and warm.

  
_"Yasui.. I want to kiss you and touch you.. want you so much"_

  
_"I.."_

  
_"Hm?"_

  
_"I want it to.. on the floor, against the wall, everywhere"_

  
_"oh god"_

  
_"I want to hear your voice"_

  
_"can't rn."_

  
_"too bad."_

  
Yasui rolled over on his bed and pouted a bit while he kept looking at his phone.

  
_"shit"_

  
_"what?"_

  
_"someone knocked on the door"_

  
_"ah noooooooooo"_

  
_"ttyl"_

  
_"i love you"_

  
_"love you too xoxo"_  
  



End file.
